Decision support systems have been developed to efficiently retrieve selected information from data warehouses. One type of decision support system is known as an on-line analytical processing system. In general, OLAP systems analyze the data from a number of different perspectives and support complex analyses against large input data sets. There are at least three different types of OLAP architectures--ROLAP, MOLAP, and HOLAP. DSS Broadcaster by MicroStrategy enables output of OLAP or other reports to users via various visual display devices, e.g., computers.
Systems do exist that enable distribution of information by voice using a telephone. These systems however, require a company to maintain expensive telephony hardware and software and telephone lines. The up front costs for this equipment can be more expensive than some companies may want to incur.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.